


The Blogger

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Super Villain AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: When Death Blade needs the secret identity of his superhero rival, Blue Angel, Cas goes undercover to get it.  The truth is quite unexpected.





	The Blogger

Cas’s master plan was working just how he wanted.  He’d asked the nice blogger, Dean Winchester, out on a date which had gone quite well.  Their meet cute was orchestrated perfectly, with Cas  _accidentally_  bumping into Dean at the local coffee shop and causing a spill.

The rest, as they say, was history.

Or so Dean thought, at least.  In reality, Cas knew he had to get close to the man.  He needed to get into his apartment…needed to get on his computer.

Death Blade needed to know the real identity of Blue Angel so that he could finish the meddling and obnoxious hero off, once and for all.

It just so happened that one Dean Winchester, blogger extraordinaire, had a hobby of finding the real identities of the heroes and villains in their town.  Cas was determined to find that identity and use it to his advantage, making sure that Dean hadn’t determined his own identity while he was there.  He had to protect himself, of course.

It was too bad, really, because Dean Winchester was quite the catch, if this had been real.  Cas admired his positivity and intelligence, while also enjoying the view.  If Cas wasn’t so determined to follow through with his plan to take down Blue Angel, he might give Dean a chance.

It wasn’t until the fifth date that Dean invited Cas back to his apartment.  Cas played the part of flirting love interest, not pushing for more but about to claw his palms from the need to get to Dean’s place.  Sure, he could have broken in and gotten what he needed, but Dean could have done anything to retaliate – including revealing Cas’s identity if he had it.

Cas couldn’t take the risk.

So, when Dean invited him in, Cas rejoiced.  They spent some time drinking beers and flirting, an act that wasn’t difficult on Cas’s part, before Dean excused himself to the bathroom.

Just what Cas needed.

With his codebreaking skills and devious brain, it only took Cas about forty seconds to hack Dean’s laptop and find the file he needed.  He skimmed the list of superhero and villain aliases, searching for the one he wanted…

There it was.   _Blue Angel._

His finger trailed across the computer screen, passing Dean’s notes of how he’d come to his identification of the secret…

The name on the screen surprised Cas so much that he froze, not noticing when Dean returned and yelled his name, obviously angry that his date was sneaking onto his laptop.

Cas was too shocked to listen to the man.

The name next to Blue Angel was Jimmy Novak, Cas’s twin brother.


End file.
